Jenderal Park
by keanijun
Summary: Sebuah mimpi membawa Baekhyun pada kenyataan di masa lalu, dimana ia adalah petugas dapur di barak tentara yang memiliki kisah cinta luar biasa dengan sang Jenderal Perang, Park Chanyeol. YAOI / Chanbaek / Chanyeol / Baekhyun / Sehun / Luhan / Jongin / Kyungsoo / EXO
1. Chapter 1

**Jenderal Park**

**keanijun**

**2019**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktunya sudah nyaris petang ketika Baekhyun menyeret kaki telanjangnya di atas karpet berbulu. Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan ia pernah menapakkan kaki di tempat ini, tapi sungguh tidak asing. Nuansa seperti ini ada dalam angan Baekhyun, walau lamat-lamat. Lantainya agak kasar, sedang karpetnya jelas seperti tidak pernah dicuci selama beberapa bulan, atau bahkan lebih. Aroma disana lembab, tapi menjadi lebih hangat di dekat jendela. Jika lebih jeli, dapurnya cukup bersih, seperti jarang digunakan. Begitupun dengan lemari yang tidak menyisakan satu barang pun disana. Ada tiga sofa di depan Baekhyun beserta televisi hitam putih yang sepertinya tidak pernah ia lihat lagi eksistensinya. Baekhyun menyamankan diri di sofa yang paling panjang. Memang itu sudah kempes, busa spons menyembul dari beberapa robekan yang sebagian sudah ditambal dengan kain seadanya. Warnanya peach namun pudar. Benar-benar pudar hingga sudah tak terlihat lagi motifnya.

Sepanjang dinding kayu, Baekhyun tak menemukan banyak pajangan kecuali lukisan bunga lily yang mencolok, sebab warnanya merah. Tak taunya, di tiang penyangga, ada ukiran-ukiran kecil tulisan yang Baekhyun yakini itu nama.

_Oh sehun_  
_Kim Jongin_  
_Kim Junmyeon_

Dan masih ada yang lain, namun itu lapuk bersama kayu yang mulai keropos. Bisa saja sebentar lagi tempat ini akan roboh.

Baekhyun pergi ke ruangan yang ada di paling pojok. Dibalik pintu tua tersimpan ruang tidur yang kelihatan nyaman. Terlebih, tempat ini jauh lebih terang karena jendelanya besar, nyaris selebar dinding kamar. Tirai rumbai bunga berwarna putih menyisakan celah-celah kecil untuk mega keemasan mengisi sudut ruangan yang lenggang. Hanya ada ranjang tua dan nakas kecil disampingnya, tanpa ada ornamen apapun kecuali lampu kecil di langit-langit.

Baekhyun mendekati jendela dan membuka tirainya lebar-lebar. Seketika cahaya kuat menusuk ke penglihatannya, sangat menyilaukan. Ia berbalik lagi dan mulai menyusuri sekitaran nakas. Baekhyun menemukan beberapa catatan usang disana. Kertasnya menguning dan kaku, beberapa diantaranya ditulis dalam bahasa inggris dengan huruf tegak bersambung yang sudah luntur tintanya. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa Baekhyun baca.

Laci-laci disana hanya berisi barang-barang kecil seperti jarum, kancing baju, dan beberapa perekat. Kecuali sebuah amplop coklat seukuran genggaman tangan. Baekhyun membukanya dan menemukan beberapa foto lama dengan tulisan dibelakangnya. Semua itu foto di sebuah barak tentara, Baekhyun pikir semacam perang.

Banyak diantaranya hanya foto kegiatan di barak militer, tetapi beberapa juga bukan.  
Ada lima orang pria berseragam tentara ; _Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin._  
Dua orang wanita beda usia ;_ ibuku yang cantik dan kakak yang seperti matahari._  
Seseorang yang berseragam dengan banyak lencana yang menggantung ; _Park Chanyeol, jenderal perang._  
Dan sebuah foto yang menampilkan bocah ingusan dengan sapu ditangannya. Baekhyun bergetar dengan itu dan hanya bisa mengusapnya beberapa kali, barangkali ia salah lihat. Darahnya seolah bergerak cepat di dalam tubuhnya, ia sendiri nyaris kelimpungan. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening.

_Byun Baekhyun,_  
_Segala sesuatu yang bersinar dan terasa hangat_

Tidak terpikir oleh Baekhyun jika dia atau seseorang yang menyerupainya di masa lalu akan ada di tumpukan foto itu. Baekhyun pikir luar biasa jika ada seseorang yang benar-benar mirip, bahkan namanya sama. Mereka hidup di dua masa yang berbeda, seperti reinkarnasi.

Sebuah surat jatuh dari dalam amplop. Kertasnya tipis dan dilipat kecil, nyaris saja Baekhyun tidak menyadari itu.

**_Aku menunggumu di air terjun seperti biasanya._**  
**_Saat matahari turun, carilah aku ke arah utara, aku akan sembunyi di bawah pohon besar._**  
**_Kita harus segera pergi karena aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya._**  
**_Dan jangan mati sebelum kau melihatku._**  
**_Aku mencintaimu_**

**_Byun Baekhyun_**

"Siapa kau?" suara berat itu datang dari pintu kamar yang Baekhyun biarkan terbuka. Disana seorang yang renta berdiri dengan tongkat dan sebelah tangan membawa keranjang. Matanya menatap Baekhyun nyalang. Baekhyun masih di tempatnya, mengamati pria tua didepannya. Hingga saat mereka bersitatap, semua menjadi aneh. Sesuatu lain datang dari dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Seperti yang sudah terkubur kini meluncur keluar.

Baekhyun dengan instingnya mengatakan ; Park Chanyeol, Jenderal perang.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. -

Sorry karena part 1 terpaksa dipotong karena Jun salah update


	3. Chapter 2

**Jenderal Park **

**keanijun**

**2019**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perang Korea  
**

.

.

Kegentingan saat itu begitu nyata. Tujuh puluh lima ribu tentara dari Korea Utara menduduki wilayah di batas antara wilayah pendudukan Uni Soviet Soviet yang mendukung Republik Demokratik Korea di utara dan Barat yang mendukung Republik Korea di Selatan. Angkatan bersenjata komunis Korea Utara berusaha menduduki Korea Selatan untuk mempersatukan Semenanjung Korea.

Baekhyun tidak memahami apapun saat itu. Ia ada di ruang tengah rumahnya, sedang melukis, ketika ibunya datang dari arah luar dengan tergopoh. Wanita itu langsung masuk ke kamar dan keluar setelahnya bersamaan dengan ayahnya yang masuk dengan membanting pintu.

"Cepat pergi dari sini. Selagi mereka masih ada di perbatasan desa."

Baekhyun bangkit ketika ibunya mendekatinya. "Baekhyun, kita harus pergi."

"Kita mau kemana, bu?"

Ibunya tidak menggubris dan menariknya ke luar lewat pintu belakang. Mereka berlari menerjang kebun belakang hingga sampai ke perbatasan hutan di pinggir desa. Ibunya menangis sepanjang jalan dan Baekhyun tidak masih tidak mengerti situasinya.

Mereka tiba di tepi jurang ketika suara langkah kaki seperti berkejaran di belakang mereka. Dan benar saja, segerombol pria berseragam tentara lengkap dengan senjata api datang dan mengepung mereka.

"Mau pergi kemana kalian?"

Baekhyun semakin merapatkan diri ke tubuh ibunya, ia takut melihat banyak pria dengan tubuh kekar dan seram mengitari mereka. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh ibunya yang gemetaran.

"Tolong biarkan kami pergi. Hiks.."

"Huh, Kau pikir semudah itu untuk pergi?"

"Kasihanilah aku dan anak ku."

Salah satu dari mereka menatap Baekhyun, beserta seringai yang sulit dijelaskan. "Kau tau aturannya, kan."

"Tidak! aku tidak akan menyerahkan anak ku sebagai budak!"

Seorang pria lain datang dari tengah hutan dengan pedang pajang di tangannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian kerjakan disini?! cepat, jangan buang-buang waktu!"

"Baik, tuan!"

Tepat saat salah satu dari mereka menarik Ibunya, Baekhyun terpelanting ke tepi jurang, nyaris jatuh. Dia bergantung pada akar tanaman sebab jika tidak ia bisa saja jatuh ke bawah sana.

"Lepaskan akar itu!" Ibunya berteriak histeris di bawah kukungan para tentara. Baekhyun ikut menangis melihat itu. Tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bahkan untuk melihat kebawah ia tidak punya keberanian.

"Lepas Baekhyun! Kau harus pergi! Cepat!"

Ibunya meraung, disusul suara tembakan keras. Baekhyun kehilangan genggamannya dan terjun bebas ke bawah sana. Semua berjalan cepat seperti kedipan mata, dan ia hanya ingat bagaimana mereka menembak kepala sang ibu tepat didepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dengan cekatan memindahkan peralatan makan dari ruang cuci ke tempat penyimpanan. Tangannya yang terampil memisahkan sumpit dengan jenis yang berbeda ke beberapa wadah. Ia menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, seolah memang telah terbiasa dengan ini.

Selesai dengan itu, ia beralih pada tumpukan baskom di dekat jendela. Tangannya sibuk membersihkan benda itu sedangkan matanya asik menilik ke luar.

Disana, di lapangan, para tentara tengah melakukan latihan fisik. Mereka berjejer dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada. Lapangan itu seolah-olah menjadi tempat pajangan tubuh kekar para serdadu perang.

Baekhyun menatap takjub. Pria-pria diluar sana adalah orang pilihan. Mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk dipercaya terjun ke medan perang. Baekhyun juga ingin seperti mereka. Dengan begitu, ia bisa bergabung untuk membela negaranya sekaligus balas dendam atas kematian orang tuanya.

Hari itu, Baekhyun ditemukan oleh sekelompok tentara korea selatan yang sedang menyintas hutan. Melihat Baekhyun, mereka langsung membawanya ke barak tentara untuk dirawat. Setelah keadaan Baekhyun pulih, mereka mengirimnya ke markas pusat untuk mengikuti seleksi tentara.

Namun akibat cidera permanen yang dialaminya, Baekhyun tidak bisa menjadi tentara. Sebaliknya, ia ditempatkan di bagian kebersihan dan dapur.

"Baek." Luhan masuk ketika Baekhyun selesai membersihkan baskom-baskomnya. Luhan juga salah satu pria yang tidak beruntung untuk masuk sebagai tentara.

"Bisakah kau menolong Kyungsoo untuk mengantar minuman ke ruang pertemuan? Aku harus menggosok tempat mandi sebelum mereka selesai latihan."

"Tentu. Aku akan mengantarkannya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Baek."

Baekhyun pergi ke dapur dan menemukan Kyungsoo disana. Ia adalah salah satu koki terbaik di sini. Apapun yang diolah dengan tangannya pasti akan terasa enak.

"Apa yang kau siapkan?"

"Aku membuat beberapa teh dan menyiapkan soju."

"Siapa orang aneh yang mau minum soju di tengah hari yang panas."

Kyungsoo memilih diam dan menyusun minuman itu dalam nampan.

"Ku dengar jenderal baru itu telah tiba." kata Baekhyun.

"Ya. Dan sekarang kau antarkan minuman ini untuk menyambut Jenderal baru kita."

Baekhyun membawa nampan itu melewati beberapa lorong sebelum berhenti di depan ruangan dengan pintu berwarna cokelat terang. Beberapa penjaga yang ada di depan pintu memberikan jalan pada Baekhyun untuk masuk.

Di dalam beberapa atasan sedang duduk di meja besar. Baekhyun memang sudah terbiasa melayani para atasan di sini. Itu kenapa ia sudah tidak canggung ataupun takut. Baekhyun sudah mengenal mereka, kecuali seorang pria tinggi yang duduk di ujung. Baekhyun yakin pria itu adalah jenderal baru yang ditugaskan untuk memimpin tentara disini.

Mata mereka tidak sengaja bertatap. Seketika Baekhyun merasa limbung. Tatapan tajam pria itu sukses membuat tubuhnya gemetaran. Baekhyun jadi orang pertama yang memutuskan tatapan mereka dan segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jenderal Park Chanyeol menjadi idola baru di sini. Banyak orang yang kagum dengan caranya memimpin pasukan. Kharismanya yang kuat membuat ia semakin bersinar diantara para pasukan lainnya. Kemampuannya dalam menggunakan senjata juga tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia bahkan dapat merakit beberapa jenis senjata api hingga mengasah pedang. Sebagai pemimpin tertinggi, ia selalu menyusun strategi dan langkah saat di pertempuran dengan apik.

Yang selalu membuat Baekhyun iri adalah bagaimana pria itu bisa mencuri atensi setiap wanita yang melihatnya. Wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuh yang bagus, tentu membuat semua wanita bisa bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Tidak jarang para wanita di desa datang ke barak hanya untuk menemui Jenderal Chanyeol. Namun sepertinya Jenderal muda tersebut tak tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ada gosip yang beredar bahwa Jenderal itu sudah di jodohkan dengan putri tunggal menteri korea.

Baekhyun baru saja akan pergi dari dapur ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati salah satu kepala pengurus, Pak Kim, berdiri di belakang nya.

"Ikut aku ke ruanganku." Titahnya.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan ragu sebab hanya petugas bermasalah yang berurusan dengan pria ini.

"Nanti aku jelaskan."

Baekhyun dengan patuh mengikuti pria itu ke dalam ruangannya. Sejenak dahinya mengernyit heran, ketika atasannya itu mengunci pintu sesaat setelah mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Aku punya sebuah tugas untukmu." Ujar Kepala Kim.

Baekhyun sedikit bernafas lega ketika itu bukanlah hukuman. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Jenderal Chanyeol meminta mu untuk menjadi asistennya."

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut. Dia bisa saja salah dengar, namun melihat wajah serius Kepala Kim membuat ia tersadar bahwa itu adalah kenyataan. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi asisten seorang jenderal. Apalagi ia tidak punya pengalaman dalam bidang militer dan perang.

"Ta..tapi.. kenapa aku? Ku pikir aku tidak kompeten dalam hal ini." Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Kepala Kim menghembuskan napas berat. "Aku tau kau bodoh dalam perang, tapi Jenderal Chanyeol meminta secara pribadi untuk mengangkatmu sebagai asistennya."

Baekhyun berdebat dalam hati tentang kenapa Jenderal itu malah memilihnya sebagai asisten? Baekhyun semakin tidak memahami bagaimana ia bisa terjebak dalam situasi ini.

Semua perdebatan itu terinterupsi ketika Kepala Kim mendekat kepada Baekhyun untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tapi aku punya perintah lain untukmu." Ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran, "Perintah apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kepala Kim mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Aku ingin kau memata-matai Jenderal Chanyeol." Setelah itu ia kembali duduk di kursinya, membiarkan Baekhyun yang terpaku tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Tu..tunggu, apa maksud memata-matai?" Baekhyun terang saja terkejut. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Pekerjaan sehari-harinya hanya berkutat dengan dapur serta alat kebersihan.

"Laporkan padaku semua hal yang dilakukan jenderal muda itu. Tanpa terkecuali." Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja seperti sebuah keharusan yang dijalani Baekhyun. Tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukannya selain mengangguk patuh. Walau nyatanya ia maaih tidak memahami kenapa ia harus melakukan ini.

"Dan ingat," Kepala Kim melanjutkan, "ini hanya diantara kita berdua." Kedua mata itu menatap Baekhyun tajam hingga nyalinya ciut.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar."

Baekhyun membungkuk dalam sebelum berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Namun panggilan dari Kepala Kim membuat Baekhyun enggan melanjutkan niatnya dan kembali menatap atasannya itu.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan mu dari perang itu. Kau harus ingat baik-baik pada siapa kau harus patuh."

Baekhyun memang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang perang dan politik, namun ia memahami tentang bagaimana sistem perebutan jabatan itu bekerja. Dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa ia terlibat konspirasi dengan Kepala Kim untuk menjatuhkan Jenderal Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haii semuaa

Maaf baru bisa update Jenderal Park sekarang karena sempat stuck buat ngelanjutin story ini

Mungkin ff ini gak akan panjang, jadi tungguin aja kelanjutannya

Makasih banyak buat semua review nya readers yg tercinta


End file.
